


running in my veins

by ninejs



Series: mary's (failed) attempt at fanille week 2017 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 20000000 years later i upload another piece, F/F, Fanille Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/ninejs
Summary: Fang knew it was only a matter of time before this happened.





	running in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, i am so super sorry about this huge delay in my week (which i fuckin started late, too).  
> my excuse is that i've been getting ready for college and it's been a mess of preparing for registration week and paperwork and i got swept away and forgot to post the drafts for these pieces, which resulted in me losing them and having to find them on my computer/drive. but oh well.

Fang knew it was only a matter of time until this happened.

In fact, throughout their childhood, Fang asserted it would happen, and even if the younger her only meant it as a silly childhood promise, never thinking it would amount to anything, it was most definitely happening now.

Fang was finally marrying Vanille.

It feels about 600 years overdue, but things change when you become a L'Cie, and get involved with several plots to save the world (or, even to ruin it). Fang wishes she didn't, but she finds it vaguely fitting. They've caused a lot of pain, and perhaps this is their punishment, being so caught up in thousands (give or take a few) of years of war and danger that they never had time to find enough peace to keep their promise to each other. 

And that's why this feels all the more special. It's taken them so long,  _too_ long, to be in a time of peace where there's no heavy weight of the world on their shoulders. 

At any other time, Fang would feel frustrated. But seeing Vanille all in white makes all of that go away.

For the first time in her life, she feels like her happiness is unweighted. The chains are broken. It's a tad cliche, but her wedding day really is the happiest day of her life. And she doesn't have to ask Vanille to know that it's the happiest day of her life, as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> yay for sappy and short wedding pieces!! and dumb titles!!


End file.
